The present application is directed to enhancing on-site documentation of an environment through mapping elements inside walls.
The automated creation of digital two-dimensional floorplans for existing structures is desirable as it allows the size and shape of the environment to be used in many processes. For example, a floorplan may be desirable to allow construction drawings to be prepared during a renovation. Such floorplans may find other uses such as in documenting a building for a fire department or to document a crime scene.
Existing measurement systems typically use a scanning device that determines coordinates of surfaces in the environment either, by emitting a light and capturing a reflection to determine a distance, or by triangulation using cameras. These scanning device are mounted to a movable structure, such as a cart, and moved through the building to generate a digital representation of the building. These systems tend to be more complex and require specialized personnel to perform the scan. Further, the scanning equipment including the movable structure may be bulky, which could further delay the scanning process in time sensitive situations, such as a crime or accident scene investigation.
Accordingly, while existing scanners are suitable for their intended purposes, what is needed is a system for having certain features of embodiments of the present invention.